


Close To Me

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's verse, Anal Sex, Communication, First Time, M/M, Oral, Sweetness, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have sex. A month after the last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To Me

One late night, Zayn and Niall were up with pizza and old movies. (Niall liked indie movies and film noir, Zayn liked Bollywood and action movies, they switched between them.) It was a normal Friday night for them, cuddling under a throw blanket as they watched the TV in the dim light. Jackson was asleep in his bed near the couch. Niall nuzzled Zayn’s neck. “Hey, Zaynie. I want to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Zayn didn’t take his eyes off the TV, because it didn’t sound like anything unusual. Niall still had a lot of questions sometimes. He was adjusting to life with a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend pretty well, but he was still learning.

“I want to know…when we can, um, fuck?” That got Zayn’s attention, and when he looked over, Niall was completely red in the face. “I know we’ve taken it slow, because you didn’t want to scare me, but we’ve been together almost a month and things are great. Do you think we could?” 

“Yeah,” Zayn said when the slight shock wore off. He knew this day was coming, but it still surprised him. “How do you want to do it, you want to fuck me, I imagine?” 

“I think so,” Niall said. “At least for the first time. Maybe later, we can see how I like it. Do you like it that way, giving? I never asked before.”

“I like it both ways,” Zayn said, nibbling on his pizza. He was trying to seem nonchalant, like this wasn’t a big deal. Like he wasn’t already half-hard just talking about it. “I mostly bottom, but I’ll top too. So yeah, I would like to do it that way sometime soon. Have you ever played that way, with your ass? Fingered yourself?” 

“Um,” Niall said. “Nope. The closest I ever got was playing with my taint when I was jerking off, but I never made it that far back.” Niall moved in closer, putting a hand on Zayn’s knee. “But tonight, I’d like to fuck you if that’s okay.”

Zayn almost laughed, Niall was being so earnest. As if he’d say no. But Niall looked a bit scared, so he just kissed him. “Of course. Finish up your pizza and we’ll go back to the bedroom, Oh, and wash your hands. Have you clipped your nails lately?”

Niall looked at them. “Maybe I should. And file them.” He put the pizza down. “I’ll be in the bathroom a few minutes, meet you in the bedroom.” Niall kissed him again, and then got up, heading for Zayn’s small bathroom. 

Zayn put up the pizza and went to the bedroom. He got out the condoms and lube, and took a few deep breaths. If it wasn’t good, that was fine. It was their first time doing this, but they’d had sex a bunch, far as Zayn was concerned. He laid back down, trying not to get too excited. 

When Niall came back, he looked nervous, but not as badly as before. “Hey,” he said, and smiled. “So, I don’t really know what to do. I’ve never done this before.”

“Ever done anal with a girl?” Niall shook his head. “Yeah, lots of girls aren’t interested in that. Well, since I don’t have a vagina, you’re going to have to finger me open. I’m clean, so don’t worry about that.” Niall listened, his eyes wide. “If you want, I can finger myself, show you how. And I can ride you. I don’t mind.” 

“You don’t mind doin’ all the work our first time?” Zayn grinned and shook his head. “Okay. Um, show me, and maybe I’ll join in. With the fingering.” 

“Sounds good.” Zayn got the bottle of lube, and slicked up his fingers as he laid back, got comfortable. He pulled his knees up so he could reach. Niall sat at the foot of the bed, watching him with hungry eyes. Zayn had a hard time reaching at first, but he got the first finger in up to the second knuckle. 

“Would it be easier if you were in another position?” Niall asked, and Zayn looked up at him. Niall looked rapt, as if this was the best thing he’d ever seen. 

“No, this is probably the best,” Zayn said, and he breathed in and out, slowly. “But this is how you do it. Get one in, then two. And try to reach up, like toward me, to get my prostate. That feels really good.” 

“It does?” Niall scooted a bit closer, and brushed a thumb over Zayn’s ass, close to where his finger was working. “This looks so good, does it feel good for you now?” 

“Honestly, right now it just feels okay. I like it better with two.” Zayn wasn’t hinting, honest, but right then Niall got the lube from where it was resting next to Zayn’s side. Zayn heard him squirt some on, and then Niall was poking a finger, trying to get it in next to Zayn’s.

“Shhh, go easy,” he said, and Niall slowed down, gently inching his finger inside. Zayn groaned as he felt the stretch. “That’s nice,” he said. “Keep moving it, and then try crooking your finger up.”

“Okay,” Niall said, his voice hushed. Zayn opened his eyes and saw Niall smiling down at him. “Fuck, this is so hot, Zaynie. I’m scared I’ll come just watching ya.”

“Don’t touch your dick,” Zayn said, and Niall laughed, sounding a bit breathless. “Yeah,” Zayn said. “Keep moving around, your finger feels good.” Zayn’s was stopped, for now, as Niall shyly poked around, trying to get his bearings. Then Zayn felt him touch his prostate and he groaned loudly. 

“Good?” Zayn nodded, wondering why Niall even had to ask. “Okay. God, this is so hot.” Niall kept moving his finger so gently, and Zayn’s was in there with his, touching. It was hot, and intimate. He liked it a lot.

“Do you want me to do it all?” That was Niall again, and Zayn thought about it for a second, then pulled his finger out. Niall got the lube again, and then went in with two slick fingers. Zayn looked down at Niall, who was staring at his fingers in concentration. 

“That feels good,” Zayn said softly and Niall’s eyes flickered up to meet his. “You can scissor them, if you want, to stretch me. And maybe in a few minutes, try three fingers. Sometimes I skip that, but you’re pretty thick.”

“Oh. Okay.” Niall giggled, a bit nervous. Zayn took another deep breath while Niall gently moved his fingers around, scissoring them and then bumping his prostate again. “Let me know when you want more?” Niall was being sweet, but Zayn could tell how turned on he was.

“Oh fuck,” Zayn swore as he bucked up into the feeling of Niall’s fingers. “You can try another if you want. And can you suck on me a bit when you do it? You don’t have to.” He didn’t want Niall to get overwhelmed, but Niall just pressed a kiss to his dick, then slid his fingers out to add even more lube.

Zayn whimpered as Niall poked and prodded until he got the hang of opening Zayn up with his fingers. He would lean down and suck the head of Zayn’s cock every few minutes, which was fantastic. It took a long time, and Niall would occasionally ask Zayn what he liked or what was the best way to do something, which helped Zayn focus. Finally, Niall looked up at him with curious eyes. 

“Can we do it now?” he said, voice soft. 

“Yeah, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Zayn said, and Niall grinned. Then he tried to get a condom open with slick hands, so Zayn held it for him while he tore it open. Niall rolled it on, and put on more lube before moving between Zayn’s legs. 

Zayn watched as Niall positioned himself, then slowly pushed in. Zayn moved with him, as Niall inched in slowly. “Oh,” Niall said when he was in. “It’s tighter.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn said, and he gripped Niall’s arm. “Come on, thrust, I’m ready.” That shocked Niall into a laugh, then he pulled back, and then pushed back in. “That’s it,” Zayn said, and then they were off to the races, Niall thrusting faster. Zayn moved his legs so they were wrapped around Niall’s back. 

“Oh god,” Niall said, and he leaned down, trying to kiss Zayn. It was off-center, but Zayn leaned up into it. “Fuck, is it okay? You said you were gonna be on top.”

Zayn laughed, breathless. “Can’t you tell? It’s amazing. Yeah I did, but this is better.” Niall’s stomach was rubbing against his cock, and it was getting Zayn closer. “Why don’t you get your hand between us, get me off before you go.” Niall nodded, looking a bit surprised, and then Zayn felt Niall’s fist around his dick. He didn’t last long after that. 

As Zayn was coming, he heard Niall say, “Oh, sweet Jesus…” and then he could feel Niall follow him. “Oh. Oh. Wow.” Niall looked up when he was done, dazed, and Zayn grinned at him. 

“My sweet Niall,” he said, and Niall grinned, bashful. “Okay, now pull out and take the condom off before it leaks.” 

“Oh shit,” Niall said, and then he pulled out. Zayn watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Niall tied up the condom and headed on shaky legs to the bathroom. “Bring back a washcloth,” he yelled.

“’Course I will, you know that,” Niall yelled back, and Zayn stared at the ceiling, grinning stupidly, until Niall was back and cleaning him off. “Wow. That was amazing. Scoot over.” 

“Romantic,” Zayn said, but he moved and Niall snuggled up, spooning him. “I’m glad you liked it, I did too,” Zayn said. Niall stopped rubbing patterns on his stomach then, and Zayn turned to look at him. “What did I say?” 

“Idiot. Are you still thinking I’ll suddenly get disgusted and leave you? Because getting up the nerve to suck your dick was a much bigger hurdle than fucking you, I’d have you know.” Niall shifted so he was sitting up, and trailed his fingers over Zayn’s chest. “Sooner or later, you’re going to have to accept that I’m here to stay.” 

“I think I have,” Zayn said, and Niall slid back down. They kissed softly, Zayn running his fingers through Niall’s hair. “Love you,” he said, trying to make it sound like an afterthought, no big deal. But Niall stopped, and stared. 

Zayn squirmed under Niall’s look. He was almost ready to take it back when Niall kissed him again. “Yeah,” he said, and Zayn nuzzled his neck. “Now let’s sleep. We have work tomorrow. And stop worrying, it’s all right. I’m all right.”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, and Niall went to turn the light off. They snuggled in bed together, Niall breathing in Zayn’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my 80's verse, thanks for reading. Dedicated to magdalyna, since this is part of our verse, even though not explicitly from one of our RP's.


End file.
